The Stengle U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,095 (assigned to Owens-Illinois, Inc.) describes a method of making glass articles using a solid lubricant coating for the interior cavity of metal molds. The coating is formed by curing at a relatively high temperature of about 600.degree. F. to 650.degree. F. for about 1 hour to 11/2 hours a composition containing graphite, a solvent-soluble, further curable organopolysiloxane, a solvent for the organopolysiloxane, and a butylated melamine/formaldehyde as a siloxane cure promoter. The resultant coatings last for many hours in a glass-making environment including when used as solid lubricant coatings for internal cavities of metal molds for I.S. glass container machines.
Inasmuch as the solid film lubricant coatings must be cured for 11/2 hours at 600.degree. F. or so, there is a need for coatings that can be cured at room temperature to avoid an extra processing step of heating the coatings (applied to the molds) that involves the expense of an extra oven. It is also desirable to cure the coatings in as short a time as 15 to 20 minutes or even 30 minutes. A room temperature curable coating for other hot glass contacting surfaces such as bottom plates is highly desirable.